Radio networks and other similar data and information exchange structures, often depend upon an infrastructure for implementation. For example cellular radio networks typically are provided with an infrastructure through which the radios (cellular telephones) contact each other. A computer network may also provide wireless interconnectivity through a wired and/or wireless network to exchange information which may typically reside in one or more data bases. Trunked radios, such as might be found in a police or fire department may rely on a dispatch, or other central control for their operation. In the case of a first responder such as a fire department the dispatch may, in addition to routing calls, take on the role of information distribution.
In an emergency situation communications infrastructures can often be disrupted, which can cause a loss of connectivity and disrupt information exchange. In the case of cellular telephones if the cellular telephone towers lose power, or are destroyed, the telephones can lose connectivity. A similar situation arises in a computer network; a disruption in the network structure can disrupt the exchange of information. In a radio network such as in a fire department radio system individual radios and their operators may contact each other directly. For example the available channels can be scanned by a unit arriving in an area, and once an active channel is found a radio can establish communications with one or more radios using the channel found. Once communications are established information can be exchanged. Units may arrive and leave, with the arriving units establishing communications and seeking update information, or otherwise coming up to speed will inquire, or attempt to learn the current status by listening in.